


Hollywood Star Memories: by Gail Manfre

by bookscape



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Gen, Guy Williams - Freeform, Hollywood Walk of Fame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 14:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscape/pseuds/bookscape
Summary: Poems and Essays celebrating Zorro and the actor Guy Williams, who played the character.





	Hollywood Star Memories: by Gail Manfre

**Author's Note:**

> Poems and Essays celebrating Zorro and the actor Guy Williams, who played the character.

Hollywood Star Memories

_**Hollywood Star Memories**_

_**by Gail Manfre**_  
  
---  
  
My sincerest thanks to Mary Spooner for letting me use her incredible picture that she created for the [anniversary](http://www.outofthenight.com/star1.html) of the awarding of the star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame. To link to that special page and her celebration pages, please click on the underlined word.   
  
---  
  
**HOLLYWOOD STAR MEMORIES**

**ON AUGUST 2, 2001, I TRAVELED TO LOS ANGELES**

**TO SEE MY FAVORITE MAN, THE ONE WITH**

**THOSE SEXY AND RESPLENDENT HAZEL EYES**

**FINALLY RECEIVE HIS OVERDUE HONOR:**

**A STAR ON THE HOLLYWOOD WALK OF FAME,**

**THE ONE AND ONLY, THE GREAT GUY WILLIAMS BY NAME.**

**THE CROWD WAS QUITE SPARSE AT FIRST LIGHT**

**BUT SOON THE HOUR OF THE CEREMONY**

**DREW NEAR. AND THEN CAME THE PRESS,**

**THE WILLIAMS FAMILY AND FANS GALORE FROM**

**ALL OVER THE WORLD; THEY REMEMBERED HIM WELL**

**OF HIS FINE ACTING SKILL WHAT TALES THEY DID TELL.**

**FROM BELGIUM, FRANCE, AND ITALY HIS FANS CAME**

**TO SHOWER THEIR BELOVED STAR WITH DEAR LOVE:**

**RED ROSES, SWEET TEARS AND TREASURED PICTURES.**

**GUY JR., TONI, JANICE WILLIAMS [AND NANDO OF**

**COURSE] UNVEILED THE WONDERFUL MARBLE STAR**

**WHAT A BEAUTIFUL WAY TO HONOR ONE AWAY SO FAR.**

**I KNOW ALL OF YOU FELT THE SAME WAY I DID WHEN**

**WE WATCHED GUY JR. AND ALL THE ZORRO CO STARS**

**PRAISE HIM AS A MAN OF TASTE, FAME AND GRACE.**

**FOR THE ONE GENTLE MAN WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE**

**THE MAN IN BLACK, THE MASKED AVENGER, EL ZORRO**

**WAS HOME WITH HIS GOD WHERE ONE DAY WE WILL FOLLOW.**

**I REMEMBER LOOKING AROUND, AND TO MY GREAT SURPRISE**

**EVERYONE WAS CRYING AND SOME HELD HANDS. I PRAYED:**

**ALMIGHTY FATHER, TAKE CARE OF YOUR DEVOTED SERVANT**

**ARMANDO JOSEPH CATALANO BY NAME. AND NOW WHEN**

**I SEE ZORRO LATE AT NIGHT I LOOK FOR THOSE HAZEL EYES**

**THE FAMOUS SMILE, THE SEXY GRIN. THE MAN EVERYONE KNOWS**

**FOREVER AND FOREVER MORE AS THE DARK ANGEL, THE**

**SAVIOR OF THE POOR AND THE WEAK, MI CABALLERO, MY ZORRO.**

**INSPIRED BY 8/2/2001 AND MARY SPOONER’S PICTURE**

**On 8/4/2002**

  
  
  
---  
  
[](mailto:gailmanfre@bellsouth.net) **Like the poem? Let Gail know.**  
  
---  
  
**[The Hollywood Walk of Fame Celebration](http://www.bookscape.net/dedications/wof_intro.htm)**  
---  
**[Zorro Contents](http://www.bookscape.net/zorrocontents.htm)**  
**[Main Page](http://www.bookscape.net/index.htm)**


End file.
